finchels downfall
by crazybeautifullife15
Summary: sebastian does have a heart a heart for one rachel berry. rachel falls for the warbler but who wouldn't? i really dont lke finchel sorry not for finchel fans. rated t for mentions of the dirty s.e.x. it starts two weeks in recent times after finn proposes. then goes back to when seb. and rachel start to talk.


Things can change in 2 weeks  
finchel's distruction  
Sebastian's pov  
I was heading to lima bean like I do every day after school and I walk in and see. Gay face, sex in a stick, and Barbra.

"Gay face. Blaine. pretty girl" and I give Rachel and Blaine a wink and a smile. "Meerkat" replies Kurt "hello Sebastian" mutters his duo. "So Rachel you broke up with my brother?" she nodded and sighed "he didn't remember I was vegan and fed me meat. MEAT Kurt MEAT!" I took this as an opportunity to sit in the open chair beside her "and he didn't really support me for going to New York and then he proposes the nerve of him!" I laugh "what an idiot I could treat you much better pretty girl" Kurt snorts like a pig. Gross. "Craigslist as if and I thought your GAY! And Finn isn't the brightest sometimes but he loves you. No he shouldn't have proposed. Wait you said no right?" she sighed "actually Kurt I don't like labels and if I did I would be bi" then Barbra spoke "he asked me after asked mrs.p then said I needed time" I scoffed "pretty girl you could do better than teen Frankenstein. He can't dance. He can hardly sing. But your perfect." she smiled "thanks Sebastian" I nodded " I think you should say no Rae" Blaine says "he's going to hold you back and you know it he cost you nationals last year by that stupid kiss" she nods "I don't know guys he'll freak like throw his stupid tantrums and you know it and I don't want to get married so young and besides we have been on and off for two years. And always ends up with Quinn "Kurt nods "Barbra he sounds stupid even on that freaks site that stalks you. He is holding you back. I wouldn't especially since I'm going to NYADA with you and Kurt." I wink at her "umm Sebastian still kind of in a relationship" I pout "well it's been a week and has been nonstop pestering me about it" her phone vibrates multiple times "see" we nod "he almost got physical yesterday on our rehearsal he shook me so hard I fell and have bruises were his grip was at." she removed her cardigan and there they were all ten marks blue and purple were his fat fingers were. Blaine and Kurt gasped I frowned "hey Kurt where does that idiot step brother of yours is at this very moment?" Kurt and Blaine grab their phones " I don't know but I'm assembling a mob as I'm talking what about you Blaine?" he nods "he's at basketball practice he get off at 4:30 or 5:00" Rachel says "Quinn and Sam are in" Kurt mutters "puck and Santana are in" Blaine says "Rory,Artie and Sugar said let's kill him" Kurt says "nick and Jeff said hells no he hurt Rachel it's on now" Blaine says I look at him "count me in and Thad the guys are really smitten with you pretty girl" she only nods "Mercedes and Shane said yes and Brit is in and confused as always." Kurt says I whip out my phone.

"All the warblers are in" I say and flash a smile "guys you're over reacting I'm fine he was just stressed." I scoffed "pretty girl hell no you are not going to believe that at all no. Just no. I refuse" and Blaine and Kurt agree "Rachel we finally agree on something for the first time we are confronting him today no matter what." she looks down "fine" she was beautiful she was wearing dark jeans and a pastel shirt with a dark pink cardigan and black high heels (in my story Rachel dresses better and is friends with everyone in glee and the warblers) " Rachel we care about you especially me pretty girl I need someone like you" she leans over and hugs me. She smells like vanilla and jasmine. Blaine shoots me a look and says don't groap her I smirk and mouth "jealous?" he shakes his head. Then all of the sudden burst in the new directions. Man the names I have for all of them. And she gets away from my hug.  
Rory(sorry)- "potato whore  
Sugar- banshee  
Artie- transformer  
Brittany-hallow head  
Santana- piñata  
Puck- skunk head  
Sam- ken  
Quinn- Barbie girl  
Mercedes - beach whale  
Mike- noodle  
Tina- slants a lot " Rachel smacks me "what this is the best opportunity I've been trying these nicknames for awhile." then the warblers come in with baseball and lacrosse equipment (a bat and a stick?) The new directions well Santana and puck have steel boots and police bats "Noah your parole officer will not like this and you'll go to jail." Rachel replies "Rachel" says a accented voice the boy named Rory f. "Finn hurt you there is a Line he crossed and now we are going to set him straight." I would go out with him he's cute but I prefer just two. Ken steps up "Rae yes he's my friend but he hurt my little sis. You." she sighs and nick comes "Rachel what your boyfriend did is horrid so leave it all to us I doubt he can fight all of us." I laugh and Quinn says "I can't believe he would do such a thing that idiot."  
"Well practice is over so he's at home now" Kurt says and then we all leave me and Thad in my car behind Kurt's and Blaine then it's the new directions and then the warblers.

Finn's pov

Rachel texts me 'Kurt got a mob on you I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen' and then Kurt ' I know you hurt Rachel now you'll feel the wrath dear brother of the new directions and warblers' and then I hear cars being in the driveway. Then storm in Kurt and Blaine behind him Rachel looking scared and Sebastian and the new directions and Quinn walks up to me and slaps me "how dare you harm a lady Finn." then Kurt followed by Blaine a punch in the chest. Then a slap by Rory "sorry man but you did leave multiple bruises." then came Sam with a punch in the gut saying sorry in navi "you hurt my sis bro you get trouble." then puck he kick me hard in the shin "you hurt the Jewish princess you get pain." then Santana who punched me in the stomach again then it was Sebastian I drew the line here nope this prick wasn't going to lay a hand on me. I pushed him as and punched him " I'm not going to let this prick hit me he's lower than dirt" I snarled "I'm am not Frankenstein I am not and stop your growling you imbecile or can you understand me you hit a lady especially my pretty girl I'll rip your puny testicals off and I mean it" and punches my face "seb that's enough guys really I'm fine" I look at Rachel "Seb? Rachel your friends with the enemy who's trying to steal Kurt since when?"

2 weeks earlier  
Rachel's pov

"hello Blaine: hello pretty girl. Kurt." Sebastian says "Craigslist we are busy so get lost" he ponders "I don't think I will so how about you three accompany me to scandals you and Blaine and me and pretty girl have fun come on no harm just four teens in a bar dancing I swear I won't try to take Blaine." I look at him those beautiful green eyes like the sea and that face so handsome "I don't think so Sebastian Rachel has a boyfriend. My brother to be exact and co captain of the new directions so no." he smiles "I won't take no for an answer so what about you two Blaine, Rachel?" we look at him then Kurt " come on Kurt have some fun I swear I won't get so hammered this time" Sebastian arches a eyebrow I sighed "long story Smythe maybe I'll tell you sometime" my phone vibrates "so how about it Kurt they seem like they want to go" Kurt sighs "I'm going to see and limit the amount you guys drink okay and Craigslist no using them if the are drunk you understand" he nods "good so tomorrow night at 8 goodbye now" I stand up to leave "Sam wants to watch a movie with his little midget sis aka me so bye" I hug Blaine and Kurt and say bye to Sebastian who follows me. "Where's my hug pretty girl?" I snort "Sebastian really your hardly my friend and Blaine and Kurt are so they get hugs" he smirks at me "I can be anything you want but I prefer lover" I scoff "Sebastian" "yeah that's all you'll say I bet your a screamer I love screamers" I sigh "if I hug you will I be able to leave?" he ponders "maybe and your number berry and your free to go but who would want to I'm gorgeous" I hug him and his arms snake around my waist and his face in my hair "number then you free my pretty girl." I hand him my number and drive away in my car.

Sebastian's pov

definitely want Rachel no doubt I'm not 100 % gay more like bi. I kept thinking about my temptress she was wearing a black and white heart print dress with a red skinny belt and black high heels and a black star necklace. And that smell of vanilla and jasmine. And I text her.

(sebastian in bold rachel in regular writting)

**'hey pretty girl it's the man of your dreams'**  
I get a text back 'as if preppy boy'  
I laugh.  
**'I'm not preppy princess I'm macho :) anytime you need proof I'll be glad to show you ;)'**  
I add her name as pretty girl and then her reply was.  
'No thank you :)' I laughed  
**'don't say I didn't ask you and the offer is always available - sexy and I know it'**  
my new signature says I smile 'nice sig. Warbler :) how do you like mine - Broadway star'  
**'it's you and like I said ANYTIME pretty girl if you want a lover I'm there ;)'**

'I have a boyfriend sebbers -Broadway star' I scoff** 'that nickname is annoying pretty girl - sexy and I know it'**  
'well to bad you call me pretty girl I'll call you sebbers -Broadway star'  
**'well that's not acceptable I'll take seb instead- sexy and I know it ;)'**  
'nope or you call me Rae or Barbra is fine - Broadway star' I frown **'Rae okay I guess - sexy and I know it'** we were texting for hours it was finally midnight 'goodnight seb' I climbed into my bed in black boxers.  
**'goodnight Rae dream of me because I will ;) - sexy and everyone knows it ;)'**

Rachel's pov

Sebastian is awfully cocky I saw his last text and I write back 'yeah nightmares of course I'm not the only one Blaine and Kurt call me after every one they get - Broadway star' I was wearing a neon tank top and black shorts. 'they love me even Kurt he's to scared to admit it see you tomorrow Rae look nice as always ;) sexy and you know it ;)' and I sleep and dreams happen To be about Sebastian sadly.

Sebastian's pov

I fall asleep not really needing a reply and all my dreams circled around my sexy temptress Rachel. Her lips around me were engulfing my 'friend' in her mouth and her withering under me. I'm glad I have a room alone tonight and that Thad is playing Halo with Jeff and Nicky and decided to stay because I bet I was moaning. It was Thursday night so I had school today I turn to my night stand ugh 6:50 well might as well wake up now. I text Rachel 'morning beautiful' and head to take a shower and I get a call from pretty girl ;)

"Hello?" "Hey Sebastian anything you might want to warn me about I scandals?" I sighed 'nope just look hot as you always do and it's karaoke night love so do your best' she scoffs 'I always do' I laugh 'I know you do or else I wouldn't favor you' she laughs 'so warbler your usual get up for school as always' I sigh 'yeah we'll I really don't do public schools Rae what are you wearing share explicit information please' she laughs "light blue butterfly crop shirt and skinny jeans with Aztec ankle boots and feather necklace""can't wait to see you babe ;)"I'll have Kurt take a picture" I smack my lips "sexing and guy that isn't even your boyfriend. Hot." she giggles "what Finn doesn't know won't kill him" I smile "okay your staying with me tonight so we can play some bed twister ;)" she laughs "no Kurt would tell and I'm fateful to Finn" I sigh "skip school and then we can do what I was so hopeful about tonight" she sighed "no way seb!" See you later babe" I say.


End file.
